Underneath the Stars
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Sesshomaru's thoughts on a certain human girl as she is in Kaede's village while he is at his palace in the Western Lands. He begins to feel something for her. Has the cold-hearted demon fallen in love with her?


NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of One Shot: **Underneath the Stars

**Summary: **Sesshomaru's thoughts on a certain human girl as she is in Kaede's village while he is at his palace in the Western Lands. He begins to feel something for her. Has the cold-hearted demon fallen in love with her?

**Author's Note: **Hey, all. It is I, again. This is just a one shot. It is based off the song **From Where You Are **by Lifehouse. I finally found a Sesshomaru/Rin song that would make a good fic. However, I am only using the first couple of verses or else it just repeats. R&R

**Name of Shot: **Underneath the Stars

…

I stared up at the nighttime sky. What was so fascinating about it? It was just the sky at night. Millions of those _stars _shown. In addition, the moon. Tonight, it was full and vast in size.

I closed my eyes, remembering Rin liked to look at the sky as we traveled. She would force herself to stay awake just to look at them every night. She never ceased to look at them. Only when she fell asleep did she cease.

_Pathetic human._

A soft growl erupted in my throat at the thought of her. It has been nine years since I left her in the care of my half-breed brother so I could see to my lands. Nine long years that felt like centuries. Each passing day felt like a minute.

"_Please, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin pleaded with myself as I stood on the outskirts of that hag Kaede's village. "Don't leave me here."_

"_Rin. You must stay." I growled to her, my back turned to her. I could not bear to see her face. I knew from her scent she was shedding tears. Salt water was evident in the breeze._

"_Yes, Rin." My servant agreed. "You have no place with us demons."_

"_I don't care. I do not want to be in another human village. I want to-"_

"_Enough, Rin." I growled too her, staring at her now. "You will do as you're told. I will return for you when I see fit. Understand?"_

_Rin sniffed, wiping her red-rimmed eyes with her sleeve. She nodded. _

"_Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." _

I looked at the sky again, remembering Rin's sorrow face when I left. I meant what I said. I would come back for her when she was ready for the world of demons. She is far too _innocent _for it.

I visited her every few months to see how she was faring. She was well. Every time I made to leave, she would plead with me to take her. I always said no. She was not ready for my world yet.

_So far away from where you are_

I looked back at the sky. I was so far from her right now. I was in my lands, not far from my palace. Resting a bit after a dull meeting about growing season for the humans.

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

I feel like we are in different worlds. I was leagues away from her. I yearned to go visit her but I could not. My people needed me now.

_And I miss you_

Did I miss her if I wanted to go visit her?

_Yeah, I miss you_

Yes. I did. I missed Rin. The human pup that constantly followed me without question; who obeyed when I gave her an order.

I missed her.

_So far away from where you are_

I stood up, finding the ground uncomfortable, suddenly. I was still so far away from her.

_Standing underneath the stars_

I gazed back up at the sky and stars. What was so brilliant about them? Was it because of there brightness against a black sky or the places of the stars? They make designs if you look at them long enough.

I let out a breath as a star soared above my head.

_And I wish you were here_

I wish Rin were here with me to gaze at the stars with me.

My eyes widened at the thought.

Hm. Rin would not mind. She highly enjoyed my company.

_I miss the years that were erased_

I miss the years that were erased. Time we could have spent together. Gone.

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

I closed my eyes, visioning Rin in the sunshine. The sunshine would light up her face, making her look like a Goddess. She was beautiful, even for a human.

Why was I thinking these thoughts? Could it be I missed her more than I thought? That I might have fallen for the human pup? Ney, she was no longer a pup. But a grown woman, nearing the age of seventeen.

_I miss all the little things_

I missed all the things she did. Fight with Jaken, my servant, over ridiculous things. Little things. Pick those horrible smelling flowers. Try to help others. She never thought about herself. Always thinking about others. Like myself.

She always praised me. When I killed a demon or just caught a fish for her to eat.

Anything.

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

I never thought they would mean anything to me. Just silly little things. But now I realize they mean everything to me. They were Rin.

_Yeah, I miss you._

I miss Rin.

_And I wish you were here_

Why wasn't she beside me now?

_I feel the beating of your heart _

The first time I resurrected her, and I heard the beating of her heart, I never thought I would miss it. I didn't realize it at first until she died in the Netherworld when I was trying to strengthen the Tenseiga. I was afraid she might not ever be brought back to life again. I'm grateful to my _mother _for saving her.

_I see the shadows of your face _

I blinked in confusion. Did I just see Rin's face or was it just an illusion? Aye, it was an illusion. How ludicrous of me to think it was real. Rin couldn't possibly be here. She was in Kaede's village. Far from here.

_Just know that wherever you are _

Wherever she is, she's probably happier. She doesn't belong in the demon world. She belongs in the human world. Her own world. Not my world. It was only fitting I leave her at that hag Kaede's.

_Yeah, I miss you _

But no matter what, I miss her still. I loved her.

_And I wish you were here_

I wish she were here by my side right now. I needed her. I needed to smell her unique scent of raspberries. Just knowing she was by me would ease my mind.

I was always worrying about her safety. I forced myself to _trust _my half-breed brother Inuyasha to watch over her. If anything happened to her, Inuyasha would pay dearly for it.

I let out another breath and made to head back to my palace. But I stopped. I sensed something was a miss.

Could it be Rin was in danger?

I turned and immediately headed for Kaede's village. I couldn't waste a moment. I had to see for myself if Rin was in danger. I wouldn't be able to focus on anything else if I didn't.

I appeared there in an instant. I sniffed for Rin's scent and followed it to the main road. What I saw made my heart skip. A cattle driven wagon was speeding towards Rin, whom was frozen in her place. A look of depression on her face.

"Rin." I breathed, running towards her and knocking her to the side with me on top of her. I was careful to mind the spikes on my armor. "Are you alright?"

Rin looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, blinking. She narrowed her eyes at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you. I sensed you were in danger."

"Oh." Her voice suddenly turned to hate. "So you do care about me. I thought you hated me that's why you dropped me off in this stupid village nine years ago! I hate it here." Tears started building in her eyes.

I was confused. Did she think I didn't care for her or I hated her? How ridiculous. I did care for her. I didn't hate her. I loved her.

"Rin, you misunderstand. Let me explain. You wer-"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru, I do not want to her your lies. I hate you!" Rin screamed, trying to escape my grasp but I held onto her wrist, prevent her from moving. I was subconsciously minding my armor so it didn't harm her.

Her disobedience surprised me. She never disobeyed me or spoke when I was speaking. She was always silent. My idiot half-breed brother influence, I assumed.

"Rin." I tried again.

"Let me go! I want to get away from this stupid village and stupid humans! I hate it here." Rin continued, tears falling down her cheeks. My heart stopped. I hated it when she cried.

"I love you." I breathed all of a sudden. It was true. I did love her. Everything about her. I missed her so much.

Rin stopped her thrashing and stared at me. I heard her heart skip a beat.

"W-what?"

"I do not hate you." I started calmly, looking in her shining brown eyes. "I only left you here to grow up as a normal human. You do not belong in the demon world. You deserved to grow up with your own kind. Humans. Not demons such as me."

"How could you think I wanted to grow up as a human?" Rin asked with her voice breaking. "Humans murdered my family. I hate them for it."

I nodded to show I understood. Of course, I knew that was the reason she despised humans the most.

"You thought I would be happier here, didn't you? This was for my own safety?"

I nodded again. Now that I knew she hated it here, I was taking her back with me. I only want her happiness.

"You were wrong." Rin looked away from me. "I hate it here. That's why I begged you to take me with you when left." She looked at me again. Her eyes were glossy. Emotions swirled in them. "I've always wanted to be with you."

Rin raised her head and pressed her lips against mine. I returned her kiss. Her lips were soft.

She pulled back after a while for air and I placed my hand over her moist cheek and looked in her eyes.

"I love you, too." She replied, smiling. I smiled back, wiping away her tears with my thumb, careful of my claws.

I kissed her again.

The End!

Okay, I know Sesshomaru does seem a little OCC but for good reasons. When I first started this, I planned to have Rin dead because 1) The song is sad. and 2). Because I have been feeling depressed and pissed. But I'm happy now. So, no worries. I hope you liked it. Now, I'm off to start a Two Shot that I'm co-writing with my muse, **BlackRosetheVampire**.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome.


End file.
